


Никогда

by monpansie



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внутренний диалог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда

Почему-то я всегда думал, что он мне скажет – "все будет хорошо". "Все будет прекрасно". Что будет такой момент, когда он мне это скажет. Что это будет – ладонью по моим волосам и негромкая фраза – губами в висок или в краешек губ - "все будет хорошо". Слишком ярко представлял, слишком сильно этого хотел. Слишком избирательно не желал видеть, что все не так, а так, как я хочу - так быть не может. Так не бывает. Так не было. Не будет никогда.  
Слово "никогда" так все портит.

Ничего не будет хорошо. Ничего уже не будет прекрасно, Рюичи.

Странно – а я ведь и не верил особенно в то, что это будет. Особое умение – отчаянно верить в то, во что отчаянно не веришь. Тем отчаяннее верить, чем отчаяннее не веришь.   
Отчаяние – главное слово.  
Ты как рана – о, рана, да - которая должна затянуться, давно должна затянуться, но я нарочно ее вскрываю, смотрю, как она кровоточит, и мне все время больно, больно, больно, и я не хочу отказаться от этой боли, пока не наступит утешение – то самое, которое я придумал, только оно, ничто другое не поможет - прикосновение ладони к волосам, горячие сухие губы и слова – "все будет хорошо, Фей".

Мания. Одержимость. Да.

Невыносимое ощущение этой боли и какой-то незавершенности – это как голод - это оно заставляет нас совершать глупые поступки, пытаться вернуться – в никуда, хотя мы думаем, что к начальной точке - пытаться начать заново то, что закончилось, не начавшись, пытаться выиграть там, где давно проиграл. Тебе нечего поставить на кон. С самого начала было нечего. Тебе дали подержать фишки, забрали, а ты и не заметил – ты думаешь, - "вот они в руках, их еще много, я отыграюсь, нет – я выиграю! Я выиграю все!" - и играешь, играешь, играешь. Одержимый игрок. Кто будет платить твои долги? Ты сам. Чем ты будешь платить свои долги?

Я придумывал себе – нужность тебе. Я придумывал себе – что все ошибка, и я имею для тебя значение. Что ты так же одержим мной – как я тобой. Что все, что я вижу - неправда. Что ты просто не говоришь, но скоро скажешь – обязательно скажешь – скажешь, что я хочу, так хочу услышать. Что все, что я придумываю – именно это и существует на самом деле. Закрывал глаза, скрещивал пальцы, отворачивался от очевидного. Переворачивал с ног на голову. Заново создавал мир.

Не нужен.  
Никакой ошибки.  
Ничего не скажешь.  
Никогда.

Я когда-то был в твоей жизни – как в нашей жизни есть люди, с которыми мы вместе где-нибудь учимся, с которыми мы где-нибудь встречаемся, роняем вежливые приветствия, выражаем неискреннюю, но хорошо замаскированную радость, проявляем дежурную равнодушную заинтересованность - и все. Случайные лица, второстепенные персонажи – даже не так – участники массовых сцен – на пленке их лица обычно смазаны и похожи одно на другое – да какая разница? - феноменальная взаимозаменяемость. Ты прошел мимо. Задел плечом и прошел – не обернувшись. А я как будто завис где-то, как будто потерялся – я все смотрел в лицо человеку, который давно скрылся за поворотом, и что-то говорил тебе - я зависел от призрака. Не твоего даже. Нет. От призрака, придуманного мной. Все так плохо?

Слишком сильно зависел.

Я придумал себе – обиду. Я придумал себе – месть. Я многое себе придумал.  
Почему мы хотим сделать больно людям, которые нам дороги? Потому что мы боимся, что они сделают больно нам, да? Мы хотим обесценить их в собственных глазах. И чем больше хотим, тем больше зависим, и тем большую ценность они приобретают. Результат прямо противоположный желаемому.

Все так и было.

Я зависел от тебя. Вся моя жизнь – как сравнение — с чем? Как попытка выиграть соревнование — какое? Изнуряющая попытка. Выматывающая попытка. Ничего другого просто не существует.  
И что? - в итоге ты ставишь рекорды, которые никому не нужны. Ты ставишь даже не для себя. А тому, для кого ты их ставишь – они не нужны. Совсем. Вот что самое печальное. Самое печальное - для меня.  
Тебя нет в его жизни. Смирись?  
Он узнает тебя – знакомое лицо, да - может быть, усмешка – едва заметная - на губах, насмешка – слабенькая, мимоходом - в мыслях. И только.   
Ты для него – человек из прошлого. Лицо из массовки. А, да, длинные волосы.  
Он для тебя – постоянное присутствие. Всегда – сейчас. Всегда – настоящее. Зримое, незримое. Настойчивое. Постоянное. Незабываемое.  
Зависимость. Аддикция. 

Алкоголь снимает – нет, не боль, боль не снимает, боль может быть даже сильнее – сжимать сердце, саднить в сердце, терзать сердце, разрывать сердце – нет, собственные зажимы – ты можешь даже плакать, когда никого нет. Когда ты пьян – можешь.  
А так – нет. Нет. Комок в горле. Закушенные губы. Придуманные слова – "гордость" и "никогда".

Я уже говорил, что слово "никогда" так все портит?

Один человек, один-единственный - для которого ты что-то делаешь, вернее, так - твои действия приобретают смысл, когда тебе кажется, что ты делаешь это для него.  
Необязательно хорошее. Просто – все, что ты делаешь. Все.  
Твоя жизнь подчинена иллюзии, с которой ты ни за что не хочешь расставаться, это невозможно, невозможно - я не могу - а с каждым днем от нее отрывают, отламывают, отбивают, откалывают - куски, обрывки, осколки – ничего не остается даже от иллюзии. Ничего.

Почему-то я всегда думал, что это будет – утро вместе.  
Почему-то я всегда думал, что это будет – ночь вдвоем. Почему-то я всегда думал, что ты будешь целовать меня и говорить – "какой ты красивый, ты самый лучший, Фей, мой Фей" – но разве ты мог бы это сказать? Ты? Разве ты кому-нибудь говорил это в постели?   
Почему-то я думал, что ты будешь утешать меня – говорить "какая чепуха, неужели ты мог так подумать, неужели ты такой глупый, Фей?" - но разве ты можешь утешать?   
Почему-то я думал, что ты будешь разуверять меня – "ты это все придумал, я никогда бы так не стал" - но разве тебя смущало хоть что-то из того, что ты сделал?

То есть - это не ты? Тот, кого я представлял, и реальный ты не имеют ничего общего. Иллюзия, да? Ты не мог таким быть – таким, как я придумал - и я ничего не потерял, Рюичи? Ведь так? Если у тебя ничего нет - разве ты можешь это потерять? У меня не было твоей ласки, я не был с тобой в одной постели, я не знал, не ощущал твоих рук, твоего тела, твоих губ, твоей страсти, не слышал твоего шепота, твоих стонов, я не знал как это - твое право на меня - так значит, я не могу это потерять.

Я настолько далек от тебя, что у меня нет даже возможности тебя потерять.  
Но и это не конец.  
Потому что я потерял даже возможность тебя потерять.  
После этого разве есть еще варианты? Варианты еще хуже?

Некоторые раны убивают, некоторые заживают бесследно. Некоторые оставляют шрамы. Любые раны – на теле, в сердце – никакой разницы. Никакой. Правда.  
Так вот, тот шрам - это как знак присутствия тебя в моем мире. Доказательство твоего присутствия. Не сошел ли я с ума, если я должен бы это шрам воспринимать… как подарок? Я, наверное, воспринимал его именно так – думаю, да. Даже если никогда это не говорил — даже себе.  
Это было мой единственной зацепкой за тебя, единственной, настоящей, не придуманной зацепкой за тебя.  
Настоящий шрам, кожа неприятная, скользящая при прикосновении — и я могу ждать, что ты попросишь у меня прощения за него – за мою боль и за этот дурацкий шрам - и я отворачивался от того, что ты в этом не виноват. 

Мне не нужны доказательства. Я не хотел их. Мне они не нужны. Мне был нужен ты.

Вцепиться в кого-нибудь, кому я нужен.

Нет – вцепиться в тебя, которому я нужен.

Но я тебе не нужен, ведь так?

Меня спасает только то, что ты не слышишь вопрос, хотя я знаю ответ.

Я потерял. 

Я потерял тебя, Рюичи.


End file.
